Tora's Angst
Introduction Tora "Outstanding! It thanks to Tora becoming Driver that Tora come to this place! Blades and Drivers most best ever! That remind Tora! Rex-Rex, Nia! Tora need little consultation." Nia "Uh, a consultation? With us?" Tora "Tora have big problem right now. Recently... Tora finally realized. Tora is..." Rex "Tora is...?" Tora "Tora is not very useful in battle!" Rex "..." Nia "..." Tora "Why friends silent?" Rex "Oh, uh... We're just a bit surprised." Nia "I mean, I just never really took you for the self-assessing type." Tora "Too cruel!" Nia "Nah, I mean, you fight just fine, Tora." Tora "...Poppi deserve all the credit. She pass weapon and do all the things so Tora can fight like real Driver. Tora sometimes think, if he remove program of Poppi, Poppi fighting alone would be most efficient..." Nia "Seriously...? Wow, you go girl." Tora "That why Tora just feel like small furry ball and chain!" Rex "Well, er...I wouldn't go that far..." Tora "Anyway, Tora wonder if there any point to Tora still being Driver... Maybe it better for everyone if Tora retire and assume supervisor duty on sideline...?" Rex "Oh, Tora... Nia, what do you think?" Option 1 (No Change) Nia "Why did you want to be a Driver?" Tora "It not clear to Tora anymore... Starting with Grampypon, dearest wish of family was to successfully create artificial Blade. So it natural that Tora start to wish it too." Nia "Well, do you know why your grandad wanted to make an artificial Blade?" Tora "Surely it because... He want to be famous!" Rex "That sounds like a lame reason..." Tora "But Nopon Driver is rare thing! Nopon who become Driver almost sure to become celebrity!" Rex "Was that your motivation as well then?" Tora "Mmmehhhh... Not exactly. Tora want to be like Rex-Rex!" Rex "Like me?" Tora "At first, Tora simply yearn to be Driver, not think too much about it. But after me travel with Rex-Rex and friends, he start to think different! Saving persons in need, facing all challenges... Rex-Rex is Tora's idea of perfect Driver!" Rex "It...feels kinda strange when you say that to my face..." Nia "Rex, a perfect Driver? I'm not convinced. But it looks like you've got a clear goal in mind, Tora." Rex "Hey, hold on..." Nia "Honestly, that's all you need! Tora, you should keep being a Driver. As long as you have goals to achieve, there's no reason for you to stop. And your Blade will help you in that. Poppi shouldn't have to fight alone. You need to be right there with her." Tora "It fair point... Thank you, Rex-Rex! Thank you, Nia! Tora promise he will strive to be best Driver ever!" Option 2 (Poppi α +300 Trust) Nia "What's the most important thing, for a Driver?" Tora "Tora been thinking about that a lot... Love towards Blade is important!" Nia "...L-love?" Rex "Not an answer I was expecting..." Tora "Tora observe and Tora analyze... And Tora note, all Drivers have love for their Blades! Example! Rex-Rex love Pyra, and Nia love Dromarch!" Rex "I love Pyra?!" Nia "R-Rex loves Pyra?!" Tora "Love that Tora feel for Poppi is also unsurpassed thing. But just because Tora have love, not mean Tora can necessarily be Driver..." Rex "Yeah, but still..." Nia "Hang on, Rex. We're getting bogged down here. Can we just straight up ask Poppi and be done with this?" Rex "That's a great idea. Let's get Poppi here. Hey, Poppi. What would you do if Tora said he wanted to quit being a Driver?" Poppi α "Poppi would probably break down in tears, is what!" Tora "Meh-meh-meh-meh! Tora work to be best Driver he can!" Rex "Well that was pretty easy..." Nia *sigh* "I've just got no patience for this sorta non-problem." Category:Kingdom of Uraya Heart-to-Hearts Category:Tora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Nia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Rex Heart-to-Hearts Category:Poppi α Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Heart-to-Hearts